Hooded Beauty
by Lifetimesupply
Summary: Alena, legendary elven hunter, daughter of high elf Lord Elrond, joins the company of Dwarf, man, elf and hobbit. The journey is long and tiring, the prince is far too perfect, the ranger is far too curious and there is far too many boys might she add. What exactly will be her fate after love, loss, friendship, adventure and maybe a new pet? Oh bugga, its a boy too.


The hooded woman stood in the back of the meeting, the people of middle earth dicussing the fate of the One Ring. She often shared glances with the elf prince sitting within the circle, for she found it more than interesting that he had took notice of her. No one, aside of Gandalf and Elrond, had ever knew of her presence without her letting it be known beforehand. But this fellow had spotted her leaning on a white pillar as she listening intently as the conversation became more and more heated, simply rolling her eyes or nodding silently in agreement, though no one could see. He, however, simply gave her a tilted glance. Not speaking a word of who she might be or informing the company of her presence, making her even more interested in him.

"Then what are we waiting for?!" The royal Dwarf in the company rushes from his seat, raising his axe and letting a hard war cry release from his mouth as the axe easily shattered to pieces upon the One Ring, flying in all directions. She gracefully raises her dark red cloak, allowing the draping sleeve with golden lining to cover her face from the debre.

"The ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli son of Gloin, by any craft that we here possess." Elrond says matter-of-factly. "The ring was made in the fires of mount doom, only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the firey casum from once it came."

Silence over came the group of middle earthlings, for the first time might she add.  
"One of you must do this." Elrond finished, looking around at the silent and unwilling creatures. The woman rolled her eyes for what must be the 100th time. _'there must be a hero among cowards for crying out loud.'_

"One does not simply walk into Mordor." The man whom she had decided to name Child #1 had said ever so grimly. "It's black gates are guarded by more than just orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep-" She had finally had it with all the nonsense, this isn't much of a pep talk and someone had to do it no matter the costs.

"Well than, Good Sir, it is a good thing that neither do I." Her calm voice echos from the shadows, winning everyone's curiosity as she gracefully steps beside Elrond, swiping off her over-sized hood to show her beautifully shaped face, deep green eyes, pointed ears and a golden chain crossing her forehead with a gem hanging between her eyebrows, it being an even deeper shade of green, is if it were possible.

"And who might you be?" Child #1 said with a tone that was clearly not pleased that someone back fired his sentence, it being someone of the female gender probably doesn't help given his persona. "Well well, darling, its good to finally see you outside of the shadows!" Beamed Gandalf from her left sitting beside a hobbit. She smiled happily at the Worldly Wizard.

"It can't be-" The voice she had come to know as the elf prince says in disbelief, making her curiously turn her head to the man. "You couldn't possible be the daughter of Elrond?" The Elf says quite cutely if she would say so herself, almost like asking for a cookie from his parents.

"The legendary elf ranger!?" The royal Dwarf from earlier widens his eyes in question while jumping from his sit. Giggling slightly, she smiles at the duo. "Alena at your service." She bows politely to the company. Child #1 Growls out, having everyone seemly forgotten the statement he was making. "The great eye is ever watchful, it is a baron wasteland, riddled with fire and ash and dust, the very air you breathe is a poisonous fume." "Sounds like a Tuesday." She mumbles, fumbling with the lint on her sleeve completely disinterested. Hushed giggles come from various people, including some she had noticed in the bushes behind the company, making her giggle herself.

"Not with ten thousand men could you do this!" He jumps up, enraged with the woman's childish behavior. "Possibly a few girls then?" She questions innocently. He draws a ragged breathe before leaving his seat and stomping towards the woman, hand raised to strike.

The Elvish prince swiftly runs over, stopping his attack towards the girl though both men now clearly angered with each other. "Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond had just said?!" The prince says with a ever-so-slightly raised voice. "The ring must be destroyed!" He proclaims glancing at the others within the circle whom only watched intently.

"And I suppose you're the one who should do it!" The dwarf shouted suddenly raging at the prince. It churned her insides that someone had just yelled so easily at him, though she doesn't know why her blood boiled so much, she hardly knew the royal elf. Sighing, she placed her hood back on and leaned back on the pillar she once sat, watching as everyone argued over who should and shouldn't take the ring to Mordor. How could anyone hear each other to even make a comeback, it was far too many voices at once.

"I will take it.." A small voice caught her attention, immediately she perked up. Glancing for the owner of the small voice in the noisy crowd. "I will take the ring to Mordor." The hobbit that once sat beside Gandalf says sternly, earning the attention of those around him. She smiled, pleased with the ring bearer. "Though I don't know the way.." He whispers shyly. "I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear." Gandalf says smiling beside him. She slowly makes her way to the hobbit, placing a hand on his shoulder proudly. "You have my swords." "And mine!" Aragorn shouts coming from across the crowd, bowing before the hobbit. "Life or death, I will help you."

"And you have my bow." The prince says, sharing a glance with Alena as he steps beside Gandalf. "And my axe!" The royal dwarf says proudly, standing beside Alena.

"You carry the fate of us all, little one." Alena rolls her eyes as the man that only a moment ago tried to hit her comes to stand behind the hobbit. "If this is indeed the will of the counsel, then Gondor will see it done."

"Hey! Mr. Frodo is not going anywhere without me!" Sam comes running from the bushes, causing confused glances and a hearty laugh from Alena. "Nice for you to come out little one." She smiles at Sam, who looks down embarrassed. "Or us!" A few more hobbits come running from behind a door frame. "Obviously, being as how he was invited to a secret counsel and you were not, yet here we stand." Elrond says in utter annoyance, causing the woman to bend over in laughter. Only she had brought that look to the ever so composed high elf before, this will surely be in interesting journey.

"So be it, here forth you shall be named The Fellowship of The Ring."


End file.
